


Backseat Serenade the Remix

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, expansion of a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: In sixth grade, the worst event of Richie Tozier's life happened. Eddie Kaspbrak broke is arm falling off a skateboard.After that, Richie stopped caring. There was no point to. He threw on a leather jacket over his Hawaiian shirt, found new friends, and was as loud as he wanted to. After all, there was no little gremlin to tell him to shut up.(PUT ON HOLD)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. B is for Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> this is an expansion on my one-shot, [Backseat Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343651) which is based on the amazing song by All Time Low
> 
> also, this chapter isn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine :)

It had been a while since Richie last woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Or a dream. He couldn’t decide what it was.

He turned his phone over on his night stand. It felt blinding but once he turned down the brightness it read 3:25 am.

Richie laid back down in bed and immediately realized he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He estimated he had about 3 hours before he had to get up for school, so he decided to run through what had just happened.

_Third grade. The terrifying year his family moved from Hawkins, Indiana to a new town, a new house, and a new school. When it came to school -- and more importantly, the bus -- Richie had decided the best bet was the back where he wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. The only problem was that someone was already sitting there._

_The other boy had a bright yellow backpack next to him, but also had a smaller red one around his waist. He also had a funny looking, blue, L-shaped thing in his hands. Richie could tell he was weird, but he also kinda wanted to learn more about the strange boy._

It was less of something from his imagination, more memories resurfacing. Like a haunting happiness he had long tried to forget. Even now, 8 years after that day, Richie can still see him clear in his mind.

Eddie Kaspbrak.

It had been years since Richie even let himself think about Eddie. It made his heart ache so he let his mind wander. After all, no one would know what he was thinking about this late at night. No one to catch him.

He thought about the first conversation they had. How Eddie told him about the second backpack which was actually called a fanny pack for his pills. The L-shaped thing was called an inhaler for his asthma, which he had to follow up with an explanation about what asthma is. And about how the backseat was Eddie’s spot since no one usually wanted to sit with him.

Eddie was way too boring for Richie, even then. But with the right amount of teasing, Eddie came alive. He wasn’t afraid to banter back or even hit Richie. No one had been able to match his personality. Not until Eddie.

Eventually they expanded their friend group. Stan and Bill. They were an amazing power team. Unstoppable, a little overbearing and annoying, and loyal to each other.

The backseat became _their_ spot. Right up until sixth grade.

Richie couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what happened, even though it made tears form in his eyes.

_Eddie and Richie were messing around with Richie’s skateboard. He had just convinced Eddie to learn from him. Turned out, Eddie couldn’t skate for shit. Richie decided to just focus on teaching him a simple kick-flip then calling it a day._

_Eddie end up landing it… on his arm. Broken._

_After that, Eddie’s mom took him out of school. She made a rule that all communication was forbidden._

_Richie would sneak in through Eddie’s window late at night after he was sure Mrs. Kaspbrak was asleep. After a month, Eddie stopped him. He said if his mom ever found out he wouldn’t even live in their small town anymore._

_Even then, Richie hated that idea with every fiber of his being. But he knew the logic behind it. It only made sense._

_“Rich. If I moved away, how would I ever find you?” Eddie had whispered to him, as they sat on Eddie’s bed._

_“You can call me… once I get a phone. And you do too.”_

_“My mom will never allow that. And even when you do get a phone, how am I supposed to get your number?” Richie couldn’t even think of a way. It just felt hopeless._

_“I promise, Richie. When we’re 18, I’ll find you again. Maybe even sooner. But we’ll see each other again. I promise.”_

Richie was a junior now, 17 and antsy to be 18. But he had grown up a lot since Eddie left him. Tougher, more resilient.

In the blue-hue of the early morning Richie was able to tell what that promise was.

It was bullshit.


	2. If You Say You're Fine, You're a Fucking Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta again, cause yolo
> 
> song recommendation of the day: mr. blue sky

Richie got to school late. He always got to school late, but this time he was two hours late. A new record he gladly accepted.

Instead of going to his second class of the day, he decided to go straight for underneath the bleachers. Even alone it was better than math.

Turns out, he wasn’t going to be alone. He caught sight of bright red hair before he saw her. Beverly Marsh. Next to her was Mike Hanlon.

Once again Eddie popped into his mind. After Eddie had left school, Stan and Bill realized they didn’t like putting up with Richie without Eddie to keep him in line. They were long gone. Richie didn’t even know what they were like now. Or where they were.

But it was fine. He found new friends.

Beverly. She was called a slut and she was a druggie and had a shit dad. But she wouldn’t leave. She didn’t have anyone else. And her and Richie got along good, better than he would have expected.

Mike. Strong and buff. He was homeschooled but transferred for high school. A little on the quiet side but not afraid to get wild.

It worked. Things might have changed, but it was for the better. That’s what Richie told himself.

When Richie walked up he took the cigarette out of Bev’s mouth, slipping it into his own.

“Fuck you, Richie.” He flipped her off.

“So… two hours late?” Mike asked.

“Yeah. I had dream-terrors. I was up all night,” Richie explained. Mike and Bev both gave him a weird look.

“Dream-terrors? What are those?” Bev asked.

“It’s like… night-terrors. Almost. Like a haunting dream, ya know?” Bev and Mike shrugged. “It’s not a nightmare, but it’s also not friendly. A dream-terror.”

“Are you high?” is all that Mike responded with.

Bev was a bit nicer.”It needs a better name, but I got it. How’d it keep you up?”

“No, Mike, I’m not high. Eddie--”  _ would have killed me himself if I got high,  _ Richie would have finished. But that didn’t matter because Eddie wasn’t here. Richie could smoke all the fuck he wanted.

As much as his whole fucking world changed, Richie decided to change. He had always been a loud person, too overbearing, never quite fitting in. So he embraced that. Threw a leather jacket over his hawaiian shirts, changed his khaki-ish shorts for tight ripped jeans, and stopped caring about keeping his mouth shut. Even in class. Eddie would’ve hated him, but the liar wasn’t here to see him. So it didn’t fucking matter. He didn’t fucking care.

“Who’s Eddie?” Bev asked. She was never afraid to ask questions.

“No one. Did I say Eddie? Who’s Eddie?”

“Are you okay, Richie? We can take you to the nurse.” Mike was trying to help, Richie knew that. Instead, it threw him into another spiral. The nurse’s office was practically Eddie’s happy place.

“No, I just need to smoke.” Richie raised the cigarette to his mouth again. He’d just do what he did before. Pretend that the only person he’s ever loved left and was never gonna return.

Bev and Mike dropped the conversation, falling back into a stupid joke about their teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! thank you for all the love on the last chapter


	3. It's Not Stalking If You Have Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today
> 
> and surprise switch in POVs

Stan was very, very alone. He didn’t need to be told, but seeing Bill across the hall didn’t help.

Stan used to have friends. Bill, Eddie, even Richie somehow. But that was a long time ago. Still, they never left his mind. They used to be his best friends.

After everything happened, and they broke apart, Stan never felt another group that he fit into. He had tried lots of them, but he was always too cynical for them. With the Losers -- that’s what they called themselves -- everyone was weird, that’s how they fit together.

Stan was positive the other guys just drifted apart. They definitely didn’t think of him. But he kept track of them. As much as he could. 

Eddie was shielded from everything, so it was very hard to get data. The only way was a select group of mom. They were half Jewish, half Catholic. So Stan was able to gather intel from their gossip. They’d talk about Sonia Kaspbrak going to church and dragging Eddie along. It was never interesting, but Stan knew Eddie was safe and there.

Richie was infamous. He disrespected the teachers, was overwhelming to anyone who got close, and was obviously hurting. It was obvious to Stan, at least. Richie had always been somewhat this way but after Eddie left he spiraled. Stan wished he could help, but when he had tried he always got pushed away.

Last was Bill. Bill was pretty hidden. Not in any huge group, but big enough. At first, he and Stan had stuck together -- after Richie pushed them away. But then Bill made a new friend 7th year. Ben Hanscom. Stan shrunk into the shadows and let him go. Then Audra and Patty joined Bill. Stan didn’t bother learning their last names.

He never interfered, but it was nice to know that they were okay. They’d always be his best friends, even if they didn’t remember. So he’d look out for them. Make sure they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for leaving comments! it really helps me :)


	4. Emotions? How About No

Once Richie decided he’d hidden out for as long as he could, he told Bev and Mike to pack up. Although he wished he could stay under there for as long as he wanted, he did also want to graduate. Otherwise his parents would kill him. And he definitely did not want that.

“We forgot to tell you!” Bev shouted as they entered the school. Richie quirked up an eyebrow to encourage her to keep talking. “There was some freshie sitting in our spot on the bus.”

“What the hell did you do?” The backseat was special to him. He knew he’d have to pass it on eventually, but he had two whole years left.

“We decided to let you handle it. It’s your space,” Mike commented.

Richie nodded. “Okay, I’ll take care of it tomorrow.” And he was. He had to. For Eddie. “What time is it anyways?”

Bev handed him her phone. It was lunch, so Richie lead them to the cafeteria.

“Seriously, Richie?” Bev asked. “It’s lunch, we could have stayed under the bleachers.”

“Some people are hungry,” Richie answered, hopping into the lunch line.

“I’m going to go get my lunch from my locker,” Mike announced. He rarely got into their arguments.

“I’ll join you,” Bev said with a smile. Richie huffed but didn’t say anything as the two walked away.

Richie decided to survey the crowd a bit. It was the first day of his junior year, after all. Maybe there would be some freshies he could take under his wing and corrupt.

Richie spotted a smaller boy he had never seen before, sitting alone at a table. He was so small he was probably a freshie who had skipped a few grades. Richie didn’t bother to think more about him.

Next, a boy with curly hair got his attention. He was alone too, standing next to a wall. The boy was surveying the crowd too. It took Richie a second before he figured out who it was.

Richie decided to listen in on the people in front of him instead.

“Yeah! The new boy is in my history class,” the first girl said. “He’s… well, he’s not really that hot. But he’s interesting.”

“I heard this is the first time he’s been to a real school,” the girl’s friend said back.

This got Richie’s attention. Their town was so small they hardly ever got transfer students. Richie could feel hope spreading, but he pushed it down. The promise was bullshit.

Instead, Richie pushed himself forward toward the two girls. “Ladies. Why worry about some transfer, when you could have the whole package right here?” He knew he was being an ass, but he didn’t care.

The first girl turned cold eyes onto him. “ _ Richie.  _ Scram, we don’t want you here.”

“Oh, come on. That’s not what you said last night,” Richi shot back.

The second girl turned on him then. “Come on,  _ you.  _ Like I believe at all that you have sex.”

“He’s probably gay,” her friend agreed.

“Fine.” Richie pulled back, his hands up in surrender. “You’re missing out, ladies. But I’ll leave you alone.”

Richie left the lunch line, leaving the cafeteria and food long forgotten. Maybe today was a day for under the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie needs a hug


End file.
